Beautiful Nightmare
by PenelopeMoregan1
Summary: Aimee is 17. her boyfriend is a werewolf. when he is killed it sets in motion events that will change her life forever and may lead her to his killer. but finding out the truth never comes without a price.


Please read and review! i would really like to know what you guys think! and please be honest!

**Warning: i dont know if i'm going to write a sequel to this story yet or not. but i'll keep you updated and tell you if i decide to write the sequel.**

**

* * *

  
**

Okay so here's my story: I'm seventeen and am in love with all things supernatural or otherwise. But I have always known that vampires, witches, werewolves, etc. were things of fiction…At least until I discovered my boyfriend was a werewolf.

I didn't have any problem that he was a mythological creature that was only supposed to exist in my imagination. In fact, I thought it was kind of cool. I just didn't like the fact that he'd never told me the entire two years we'd been together. I mean, there were, like, millions of times he could've just said "oh, by the way, Aimee, I'm a werewolf." But no, he had to go and lie to me for two years.

After I'd found out, I began to avoid him. I didn't speak to him when he passed me in the halls at school and I didn't return any of his phone calls. I mean, c'mon, if someone had lied to you for two years, you'd be a little pissed off too.

But after three weeks of being ignored, Nick followed me home and blocked my entrance into my own freaking house.

"We're going to talk about this, Aimee," he said.

"Oh? Since when do you have the right to make my decisions? Last time I checked, I still had rights."

"If you have a problem with…what I am, just tell me now and I'll go away, but I want to hear you say it."

I sighed. "I don't have a problem with what you are, it's the fact that you've been lying to me the entire time we've been together. That right there proves that you don't trust me."

"I do trust you. I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want you to think of me any differently."

"You are aware that this is me you're talking about right?" I asked, smiling.

He half-smiled and pulled me close so that he could lean down and kiss me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back either. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he pulled me closer to his body. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. That was when the rational part of me decided to rear its ugly head. I wanted him so badly but I knew that now was not the time. My parents would be home soon anyways.

I pulled away. "We can't," I said breathlessly.

"Why?" He kissed me again. It was filled with such passion and intensity that it made my head spin. I broke the kiss again and had to take deep breaths so that I wouldn't pass out. The boy was an amazing kisser.

"My parents are going to be home soon," I said.

He sighed. "Okay." He set me back on the ground and gave me another passion-filled kiss before stepping off the porch and heading back to his car. He was halfway there when I hear a loud _bang!_ Nick screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground. It had been a gun that had went off. I scanned the area trying to see where it had come from but I didn't see anything.

I ran to where Nick lay in the grass. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. I quickly started performing CPR. That was when I heard sirens in the distance. Shortly after I was aware that there were people gathered around my yard and that most were either cops or paramedics. They loaded Nick in the back of an ambulance and asked me questions about what had happened. I answered them the best that I could, not knowing what I was saying half the time. One of the paramedics told me that I was in shock.

When they left I went inside and went straight up to my room. I locked the door and shoved my dresser in front of it just in case someone decided they might want to pick the lock. I felt so terrible. I felt like I would never be happy again. How could this have happened? I mean, Nick didn't do anything wrong. He didn't deserve to die. He was only eighteen for crying out loud!

How was I supposed to get over something like this? How was I going to get on with my life? I didn't have any answers to these questions, but my best friend, Rayne, did.

Gray clouds were beginning to darken the sky. It was going to rain soon but I couldn't bring myself to walk away. It was just so hard to let go of someone you love. That was why, once again, I was here at the cemetery staring down at Nick's gravestone. It wasn't healthy for me to torture myself like this, but I couldn't seem to help it. Everyday for the past three weeks since he was buried I'd been coming here after school just so that I could be with him. I was going to drive myself to insanity if I didn't find a way to move on soon.

The first drops of rain came down and it wasn't long before it started pouring. The temperature had dropped severely. It felt like December instead of May. Texas weather was freaking weird. But even as the rain came down harder and the temperature continued to drop, I still stood there. I couldn't make my legs move. That was when I heard voices calling my name. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was Rayne and her boyfriend, Michael.

"Aimee!" she shouted in relief when she saw me. "Come on before you get pneumonia."

I shook my head. I wanted to go home—or at least get out of the rain—but I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. It was just so hard to leave. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. At first I thought it was Rayne, but then realized that it was only Michael putting his jacket around my shoulders. They led me away to his car without another word.

I don't remember the ride home. All I know is that I woke up in my bed, wearing dry pajamas. I crawled out of my bed and made my way down the hall to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I didn't see me. I mean the girl in the mirror was me, of course, but it wasn't _me_. My dark hair was in a knotted mess and my gray eyes had dark circles under them. I looked like a zombie.

I brushed my hair and left the bathroom. I intended to go back to my room but my little brother, Luke, came up the stairs at the precise moment, said "Rayne's here" and went to his room. I mumbled my thanks as he passed and slowly descended the stairs. Rayne was waiting by the front door wearing knee high, black leather boots, a dark red mini skirt, and a fishnet top over her black lace bra. Her black hair hung straight down her back and her blue eyes were lined thickly with black eyeliner. I had absolutely no idea why she was this dressed up (though she did look great) but I was pretty sure I was about to find out.

When she saw me she grabbed my hand and dragged me back up to my room. She went straight to my closet and started rummaging through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

She ignored me and continued looking through my stuff. "Aha!" she exclaimed when she found what she was looking for. She turned to me and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black tank top that I knew fit my curvaceous body perfectly. She threw them on the bed beside me and turned back to my closet. This time when she turned around she held a pair of black three and half inch heels.

"Get dressed. I'll be downstairs," she said and without another word she disappeared through the door. I just sat there after she was gone. But after a few moments I decided that it would probably be better to just play along with whatever Rayne had planned. So I got dressed. Then I went to the bathroom and put on dark gray eye shadow and black eyeliner. I left my hair down in the wavy mess that it was and headed back downstairs. I didn't know what it was she had planned for us and I was most likely not going to like it, but I really had no other choice.

She was waiting for me just like she'd promised. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face. I just stood on the last step and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," she said already heading for the front door. I didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we are going first," I said in my firmest voice.

She sighed, defeated. She'd intended to keep our destination a secret from me, but she could see now that that wasn't going to happen.

"We're crashing Zoey Hale's party tonight," she admitted.

I threw my hands up in the air. "No fucking way. I'm not going anywhere near that whore. She's made our lives living nightmares, how can you want to even be in the same house with her?"

"I'm going because Michael has friends that are in the "in" crowd and he's forcing me to go. So since I have to go, so do you. It's only fair."

I shook my head over and over. "I am not going. You can beg if you want, but I am _not_ going to Zoey Hale's house now or ever." I turned to go back up the stairs but her voice stopped me.

"One of Michael's friends asked you to come. He's interested in you, though you didn't hear it from me."

I turned back around. "And have you ever known me to go anywhere or do anything for a guy?" I asked, and then quickly added "Any guy besides Nick."

She thought about it for a moment, though I don't know why she even had to think about it at all. She already knew the answer. "Okay, no, but still, you should still come it'll be fun and it will get you out of the house."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" she squeaked.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But you owe me," I said and followed her to her car. She drove quickly toward the other side of town, the rich side of town. I mean, the side of town that we lived on wasn't exactly poor; we just didn't have as much money as the rich people in town did. Okay, so we were poor. Finally she pulled behind a car parked on the side of the road three houses down from where the party was being held. She got out of the car, but I just sat there. That was when she came over to my side of the car and practically dragged me out of my seat. Rayne wasn't violent or anything—at least not toward me anyway—but she was aggressive, and when you didn't do what she wanted when she wanted it done, she would make you do it.

She walked right into the house, dragging me by the arm, only letting me go when we were far enough in the crowd where she felt confident that I couldn't get back to the front door. Shortly after we'd arrived she took off to go talk to Michael meaning that she left me all alone in the crowd of people that I either didn't know or didn't like. So I gave up and made my way to the staircase and headed upstairs where I would be away from the noise and people.

Once upstairs, I entered the first door I came to, not bothering to knock to see if it was occupied. I closed the door and leaned against it before sliding to the floor. It was dark so I figured that no one was in here. Then someone spoke.

"Are you alright?" they asked. Or I should say he asked.

I stood up, embarrassed. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," I stammered. I'd thought this room was vacant. Boy, had I been wrong. "I thought this room was empty." I opened the door and prepared to leave to go find another room, but his voice stopped me.

"You can stay. I don't mind." His voice was a deep bass and it was so rich sounding that it sent shivers down my spine. I closed the door and turned back to him. He leaned over and turned on a lamp that was on the nightstand. Light filled the room, but at least I could see now. "I'm Andrew."

I smiled. "I'm Aimee."

He grinned showing exceptionally white teeth. He had tousled reddish-brown hair that looked like it had been purposefully styled that way and fair skin. His eyes were the color of amethyst. He wore only a pair of faded blue jeans and no shirt. Oh my God! The boy had a body like a Calvin Klein model. He was smokin' hot!

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm the friend of Michael's who's interested in you," he said still smiling.

I blushed. I couldn't help it. "Wow. Why would someone like you be interested in me? You're like amazingly good-looking and I'm…not."

"You're beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

Before he could say anything else the door burst open and the devil herself stepped inside. Zoey Hale had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was tall and had a curvy body that all the guys loved and all the girls envied…well almost all the girls. Rayne and I certainly didn't. We had nice curvaceous bodies of our own.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her fake boobs. Neither Andrew nor I spoke. She looked directly at me and seemed to see me, really see me, for the first time. Her eyes widened in surprise and then her features turned angry. "What are _you_ doing in my room with my boyfriend?"

Oh, this was too good, I thought silently.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Zoey," Andrew sighed, exasperated.

I turned toward Andrew gave him a look that said "play along". He smiled and nodded. I walked over to him, straddled his waist and leaned down to give him the most passionate and intense kiss of his life. He groaned softly when our lips touched and he placed his hands on my hips. I pulled back and looked at Zoey. Her face was bright red and she didn't look like she was breathing.

"Sorry," I said sweetly. "I didn't see your name on him."

"I wasn't done kissing you," he said and I turned my attention back to him. All I heard was the door slam so I assumed that Zoey had left the room. I leaned down and kissed him with all my might once again.

I pulled away abruptly and walked over to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I love pissing her off; I can never resist the chance."

He chuckled softly. "I didn't mind."

"I know you didn't. But I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I'm stressed out enough as it is and I don't need this."

"I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend," he said.

"Thank you." I took a deep breath to keep from crying.

"How about I take you home?" he offered.

I shook my head. "No, I came here with my friend."

"She's with Michael. She'll forgive if you skip out just this one time."

I was too tired to argue any more. "Okay."

He stood up and went to the window. He opened it and let the cool night air flow into the room. He then continued to climb on the window sill. cThen he jumped. We were on the second floor. I heard a low thud on the ground below and ran to the window to make sure that he hadn't broken his neck or any other part of his perfect body.

He was completely fine. He stood on the soft grass and was looking up at me with his arms outstretched. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll catch you."

Then the realization hit me. He wanted me to jump out the window, too. He was out of his ever lovin' mind. "I am not jumping out of this window."

"I'm not going to let you fall, I promise. I'll catch you," he said.

I rolled my eyes and found myself taking off my heels. I threw them out the window and a small part of me hoped that they would at least hit him on the head. No such luck. I then proceeded to climb onto the sill. I was afraid, I'll admit it. I had this thing about heights. Its not the fall that would kill me, it's the whole my-body-will-go-_splat!_-when-it-hits-the-ground thing that really bothered me.

I closed my eyes and jumped. The wind pushed against my body for an instant and then I was in Andrew's arms…against his nice warm chest. Stop it, I scolded myself. He carried me all the way to a dark red Corvette in the driveway though I protested that I could walk just fine. Personally, I think he just liked being a pain in my ass. But I didn't say that out loud.

He pulled into my driveway and put the car in park. I said thank you and got out of the car. My parents' car wasn't here and there weren't any lights on in the house. I thought he'd leave it at that and leave me alone, but instead he got out of the car as well and walked me to the door.

"Goodnight," I said, hoping that he'd get the hint.

He put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him so he could kiss me. I moaned softly and melted against his body. He placed his other hand on my back just above my but and pressed me even closer to him if that were even possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck without even thinking about it. Suddenly it was warmer than it had been a second ago and it took me a moment longer to realize that we were inside my house. I don't know how he got the door open but I didn't care. All I was concerned about at the moment were his lips and his body and how very happy he was to be there with me.

He led me to the couch as he closed the door with his foot. He held himself above me with just his arms and kissed his way down to my neck. His hands slipped under my shirt and lifted it up over my head. His lips worked their way down the top of my breast while his hand freed my breasts from the black bra I was wearing. I yelped in surprise when his mouth engulfed my nipple. I cradled his head to my breast as his tongue worked its magic. His free hand slid down my stomach and unbuttoned my jeans. I lifted my hips so that he could remove them. He groaned when he felt that I wasn't wearing any underwear.

He lifted his head from my breast to kiss me again. Two things happened at once. His lips touched mine and he slid a finger inside me. I bucked against his hand and moaned into his mouth. His lips pressed against mine more urgently as his finger thrust inside me. I writhed under his touch and my body felt like it was on fire. I wanted, needed, more of Andrew. I pushed him off of me and began to unbutton his jeans. When he lifted his hips I pulled them off of him, needing to see all of him, and man was there a lot of him. His erection stood straight out from his body. I smiled and bent down over him slowly taking him into my mouth. He groaned and bucked his hips. I suckled him harder and harder each time emitting a new sound from him.

"Stop," he gasped. "Please stop."

I sat up. "Why? Don't you like it?" I asked sweetly. Some part of me knew that I shouldn't be even doing this, but a stronger part of me wanted to do this so very badly.

"Yes, I do like it, but…" he pushed me off of him and moved me down to the floor. I spread my legs willingly and eagerly waited for him to enter me. When he did, I raised my hips to meet his slow thrust. It hurt, but pain faded to pleasure as he thrust deeper into me. He slowly picked up speed and I continued to raise my hips to meet each thrust. He moved faster and faster still and I could see sweat start to form on his body.

I ran my hands over his rock hard chest as he pumped harder and harder. I felt his balls slapping against my ass in a rough caress. He reached down and grabbed my breasts in both my hands. That sent me over the edge. I screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm overwhelmed me. I bucked against his body harder than ever. He thrust faster and harder groaning with each thrust. Suddenly he froze with his body buried deep inside mine. I felt him spill himself inside me which set off another orgasm. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

I ran my fingers through his hair and just lay there feeling absolutely amazing. I have to admit that that was the best sex that I'd ever experienced, even if it was the first time I'd ever had sex in my life. I was still running my fingers through his hair when I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in my bed, though I specifically remember falling asleep on the living room floor right after I had sex with Andrew. I shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Once I was through throwing up a lung I rinsed my mouth out and went to change into a pair of blue jean short and a black spaghetti strapped top. I grabbed my car keys and was halfway down the stairs when I realized that I didn't have any way to get a hold of Andrew. I didn't even know his last name. Then a light bulb went off in my head.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Michael's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said, his voice was thick with sleep.

"Hey, Mike, it's Aimee. I need to know how to get a hold of Andrew. I kind of need to talk to him."

"I wish I could help you, Aimee, but I don't have anyway to contact him either. He always contacts me whenever he wants to hang out or whatever. I never thought to ask about contacting him. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay. Bye." I hung up.

With a heavy heart and a still queasy stomach I headed back to my room to throw myself on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I don't know how long I just lie there staring, but I jumped when my cell began to ring. I glanced at the collar ID but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Aimee," said a musical voice.

"Andrew?" I asked.

"You remember me. That's good." He laughed.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You. That's all I've ever wanted."

"But, why?"

"Meet me at Zoey's house and I'll explain everything. I promise." He hung up.

"Why you little..." I cut myself off and grabbed my car keys. I ran downstairs and almost ran into my mother.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she asked.

"No fire. I just gotta go meet somebody and I'm kind of in a hurry is all," I said. It wasn't a lie; it was just a partial truth.

"Okay, just be home by curfew," she said.

I nodded and left. When I pulled in front of Zoey's, I was kind of scared to get out of the car. I didn't really know why I was scared. I had absolutely no reason to be, but I was. I worked up the courage and walked up to the giant mansion-like house. I didn't knock.

At first I didn't see anybody, so I figured that maybe Andrew was just messing with me. I was just about to leave when he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I knew you would come. Your curiosity wouldn't allow you to stay away," he said.

Okay, so he was right, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. "Cut the crap."

"Ooh, not very friendly tonight, are we? And we shared such a beautiful night last night." He smiled.

"Forget last night. That wasn't supposed to happen. You tricked me," I all but shouted.

He shook his head. "No, darling. I did not. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. You still want me. I can feel it."

He was suddenly in front of me. I hadn't even seen him move. At that moment all my warning signs went up. They told me that this guy wasn't human and that I needed to get out of there. But I didn't move. The rational part of me told me to get the fuck out of there, but the irrational part of me wanted him as badly as I had last night. And the irrational part of me was winning.

"Well, you're not a werewolf. I know that much," I said before I could stop myself.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not a werewolf. Quite the opposite actually. Whereas a werewolf is mortal, I am immortal. And I can make you immortal, too…if you choose."

A vampire. He was a freaking vampire. I should have known from the very beginning. After all I've read about them, I never expected to actually meet one. Though I don't know why that surprised me. I mean I'd dated a werewolf for two years. Of course I hadn't known that he was a werewolf until a few weeks before he'd died, but still.

"Why would I want to be like you?" I snapped.

"Because I can give you everything that you're heart desires. Immortality. Riches. You name it and it shall be yours."

Damn. It was so very tempting. But could I really leave my human life behind? My family? My friends?

I looked into his amethyst eyes and could see that he was very serious about giving me whatever I wanted. And man was it tempting. Finally, I just shook my head.

The look in his eyes turned menacing. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Aimee. The easy way being that you simply agree to immortality. The hard way being that I could simply turn you by force. Either way, you will join me in this life. I have waited centuries for you Aimee Shay and I am not about to give you up. Not now. Not ever."

Well, when he put it like that. "No. I want to stay human. What about my friends and family? I can't just abandon them. I won't."

He grabbed my arms and jerked me to him. He proceeded to push my dark hair back exposing my pale throat. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "How can you, a weak human, stop a powerfully strong vampire like myself?" and then he bit me. Let me tell you…IT FUCKING HURT! Vampires had the power to make their bite pleasurable to their victims, but they also had the power to make it as painful as they wanted. And he was making it very painful.

I screamed and tried—uselessly—to push him away. That only made it hurt worse. And as he fed, my struggles became weaker. He was draining my life away from me and there wasn't a God damned thing I could do to stop it. So I just gave up. It was useless anyway. I was either going to die, or he was going to turn me into a vampire. I was betting on the latter rather than the former.

Finally, after what seemed like hours instead of only minutes, he pulled away and gently laid me on the floor. I was so weak that I could barely move my arms. He pulled out a razor blade from his shirt pocket and cut his right wrist. Then he placed it against my mouth—which I kept as tightly shut as I could with what strength I had left. But once that first drop of blood touched my tongue, I had to have more. I grew stronger as more of his blood entered my body. I grabbed his wrist and held it tightly to my mouth. His blood was sweet yet bitter at the same time, but I had to have more.

I was enjoying the taste of his magnificent blood when something strange happened. I was getting glimpses of what I suspected were memories, only they weren't my memories. They were Andrew's. I saw a happy family sitting down to dinner way back during the Salem witch trials. I saw the day that Andrew was turned into a vampire. It had been painful for him too, when he had been turned. The last memory I saw was through Andrew's own eyes. He was looking at my house…watching Nick and I kiss. He had a gun in his hand—though why a vampire would need a gun, I wouldn't know—and it was pointed at my house. No, it was pointed at Nick. He fired the gun when Nick was halfway to his car. He'd gotten him exactly in the heart. It had killed him instantly...

The memories cut off abruptly as Andrew withdrew his wrist. Before I could ask him what the hell was going on, my stomach started to burn. The fire slowly spread throughout my entire body. I shrieked and writhed in pain as my body began to change to accommodate the new blood that was now in my system. I slammed myself against the wooden floor over and over, trying to relieve the fiery pain in my veins. I knew it was almost over, but that wasn't good enough for me. I needed it to be over now.

Finally, the pain slowly began to recede. Though it was taking its sweet as time in doing so, but still. I felt my heart beat one last time then fall silent. That was how I knew that the change was complete. Andrew stood over me, smiling down at me while I just glared up at him. He'd killed the guy that I loved. He couldn't get away with that. I wouldn't allow it.

I stood up and punched him in the face. He flew across the room and landed on the dining room table, smashing it to pieces. He was back at my side in an instant, his hand at my throat. He slammed me back against the wall.

"Don't. Do. That. Again."

"How could you? How could you have killed him?"

"It wasn't really that hard of a decision. He was in the way of something that I wanted. I got rid of him. Its as simple as that."

I didn't have a chance to say anything else because at that moment, Zoey walked in. She took in the mess that was now her dining room table and then she turned to glare at us. She was shocked to see us here; I could see that much in her face.

"What the fuck is the matter with you two? Do you guys enjoy being here so much that you actually had to break into my home and destroy it?!" she shrieked.

Andrew leaned close so that only I could hear what he was about to say. "Your first meal," he whispered. I felt the burning in the back of my throat flare to life when he mentioned it. He released me and I slowly walked toward Zoey.

She was suddenly afraid. I could smell it, taste it even. It was intoxicating, almost as intoxicating as the sweet, warm, smell of her blood. I reached for her and before she even knew what was happening I heard a sickening crack and her body went limp against mine. I sunk my new fangs into her throat and drank her blood. It wasn't as sweet, and rich as Andrew's had been but it was still better than nothing. I nearly drank her dry, but the thirst was sated and I felt that I didn't need anymore. I threw her body aside and looked around for Andrew, but didn't find him.

The front door swung open and I knew that he'd taken off. Probably wanting me to chase after him because he knew I'd be extremely pissed off. I would not chase after him and give him that satisfaction, I told myself over and over. But even as I repeated it in my head, I found myself running through the night, following his scent.

He would not get away from me. I would find him and when I did…There will be Hell to pay.

* * *

tell me what you guys think and remember: BE HONEST!


End file.
